


Stolen Parts

by Amberpelt1289



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberpelt1289/pseuds/Amberpelt1289





	Stolen Parts

Today had been a slow day for the Engineer. Hardly any shots were fired from his sentry or from his own hand held guns. Hell, hardly anyone was killed. It seemed as if he simply wasted some of his built up scrap metal on his sentry and teleporters.

The Texan glanced at his wrist watch to see how much time he had left before he could take a break from staring mindlessly at the door leading to the Intelligence Room.

4:45 pm.

He only had an hour and fifteen minutes left of this job before he could grab a cold beer, sit back in a chair, and talk about his day to the other mercenaries. Not that he would have much to talk about, though. If anything, he would probably just comment on other events that had occurred today.

“Aye, Engineer!” The hardy voice of Demoman rang in his ears. “Could ya be a kind lad and place a dispenser here?”  
The Engineer smiled back at the Scotsman. Finally, there was some actual work to do now.  
Quickly, the Texan ran over to the spot where the dispenser needed to be and placed down a tool box that would soon form into the dispenser that Demoman needed.

As he sped up the building process, the construction PDA he owned began to go off. A Spy must have managed to get into the base. Damn it all. Abandoning his current building, the Engineer made a bee line towards his now sapped sentry. He hoped that it wasn’t too late to take off the-

A loud explosion stopped his thoughts in their tracks. The construction PDA stopped beeping. He was too late. Slowly, the Engineer made his way over to the pile of scrap metal on the ground and began to pick up all the pieces to it.

“That’s odd. Could’ve sworn that there were more pieces than this.” Curious about where most of the pieces had gone, he began to look around the area where his sentry originally was.  
He found a few more pieces away from the sentry’s original spot, but the one other thing that really caught his eye was a piece of neatly folded paper beside the scrap metal. Upon unfolding the paper, the Engineer saw a note from the Spy who had taken out his sentry.

“Greetings, Engineer.  
I suspect that you are currently searching frantically about your base for the remaining pieces of your sentry, yes? Well, I would like to inform you that I have the last few pieces to it. They are as safe in my hands as they will ever be.  
Now, I would give it back to you, but alas, you would simply take it to rebuild your sentry for the purpose of killing my team. That wouldn’t be fair to me now would it?  
Meet me behind your base tonight at ten o'clock to discuss a fair trade with me. I will be waiting.“

The Engineer frowned at the ending of the note. This certainly sounded like trouble to him, but considering that he practically had to have the stolen pieces to rebuild his sentry, he decided to agree to the enemy Spy’s terms. Now he only had to wait until ten o'clock.

A few minutes before ten, the Engineer made his way out of the Red base to meet the enemy Spy.

Just as promised, the Blu Spy was standing behind the building, a piece of the sentry in his hand and a cigarette in the other.

“I would like to say that I’m surprised at the fact that you made it here on time, Engineer. A wonderful job on your part.” Was that supposed to be an insult to him? The Texan only gave him a slight shrug at the comment.

“Alright. Enough talkin’ from you. What do I have to do to get my parts back in my hands?” He watched the enemy Spy flick a few ashes from his cigarette onto the ground.

“Your part of the trade is simple, mon ami. You simply have to kiss me and I will give back your scrap metal pieces.”

“What?” The Engineer was absolutely baffled by this idea. Why the hell did this Spy want a kiss from him? Not only was that odd in a general sense for him, but the fact that they were on an enemy team seemed to get to him on more than one level.

“You see, I have been taking an interest in you these past few battles. All of the sappers you destroyed? All of those were set by me in an attempt to get some sort of attention from you.” The enemy Spy took a few steps forward, smiling a bit.

“Will you accept my offer?”

The Engineer blinked a few times. This was truly an interesting offer and quite literally nothing like what he expected the offer to be. He took a deep breath once he had finally come to his decision.

“Sure. Just get over here an’ get it over with so I can get my parts an’ go home for the night.” As soon as he finished his sentence, the Spy took a few steps forward and leaned down to give him a light kiss on the side of his cheek. In response to the kiss, the Texan’s face reddened a bit. He didn’t think that the enemy Spy could get a reaction like this out of him, but here he was with red cheeks and a slightly nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“Alright, you had your fun, so give me my parts back.”

“Non.”

“Excuse me? We had a deal that you would give me my parts back once you kissed me.”

“Well, I simply forgot to add that you are to kiss me back. A simple kiss is all I ask for.”

The Engineer made a few huffs in protest to this unneeded part of the deal. However, if this was going to be the end of the deal after this kiss, he could just close his eyes and give him one kiss on the lips. Nothing more and nothing less than that.

Without another thought, the Texan pulled the enemy Spy down a bit before pressing his lips against the other’s lips.  
At first, it was rather odd to be doing this. Hell, the Engineer even felt a bit uncomfortable with it. It really wasn’t the kissing part that was getting to him, though. It was the fact that they could get caught together like this. He would never hear the end about this scene if anyone ever saw it. He held onto the kiss a bit longer before finally pulling away from the Blu Spy.

“You got your damn kiss, now give me my sentry parts before I alert the entire base of your presence.” The Engineer watched the Spy smile before tossing the final piece of scrap metal over to him.

“Well, I will be seeing you tomorrow in battle. With this, I say Au Revoir.” The Texan watched as the Spy cloaked himself and left the scene. He frowned once he felt that he wasn’t being watched.

“I gotta hand it to the sneaky son of a gun. He just seems to have a way with kissin’ people.”


End file.
